Till Death Do Us Part
by Aingeal-J
Summary: All good things must come to an end - 4 chapters
1. Default Chapter

Till Death Do Us Part Chapter 1: Insects  
  
A/N: I spent from 7:30pm - 1:15am writing this whole story just for the last chapter! Why didn't I just write the last chapter and that was it? Coz I have to write a story to go with it! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Goren and Eames.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a fine spring morning. The sun shone bright through Eames' window and splashed onto her face. She turned over trying to ignore it, but it didn't go away. She looked at her clock. 7:15 am. Today was another workday and she knew she had to get up. One more minute she thought. One more minute turned into 30, until she forced herself to throw back the covers.  
  
She had a long hot shower, a bit of breakfast and gathered her things. She had 3 messages on her mobile, all from Goren. The first one said  
  
'Alex, can you bring a book about insects? I don't have one.' Why would he need that?  
  
'I found a bug in my apartment that looks kinda interesting and I wanna know what it is', he continued with the second message.  
  
'Don't worry, I accidentally squashed it', read the third one. She laughed at the messages and deleted them. Just as she was about to leave, when her phone beeped.  
  
'Actually, bring it' his 4th SMS read. She shook her head, grabbed the book and walked out her door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren sat at his desk looking through the clear plastic container at the half squashed bug. It was still recognisable, just dead. He poked at the bug with the end of his pencil.  
  
"What the hell is that?" came a male voice behind him. He spun around to see Deakins with a look of disgust.  
  
"A dead bug sir" he replied.  
  
"Gee, I thought it was a singing monkey" Deakins replied sarcastically. "What is it doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I found it this morning and Eames is bringing a book so I can find out what it is" Goren said, inspecting the bug once again.  
  
"Detective, it looks an awful lot like a cockroach" Deakins said looking over Goren's shoulder.  
  
"Unless I'm mistaken, cockroaches aren't blue" Goren said, pointing to a piece of the bug. Deakins shook his head and left Goren with his bug.  
  
A few minutes later Eames arrived book in hand. She laughed upon seeing Goren holding the container up to the light, looking at the bottom of the decapitated bug.  
  
"Here is you book. Is that the specimen?" she asked, looking into the container as he put it onto the desk. He nodded. "It looks like a cockroach" she added. He flicked through the book, ignoring her comment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, Eames was doing paperwork and Goren was still looking through the book.  
  
"I don't see a blue insect in here" he said, closing the book. Eames looked up.  
  
"Well did you look at the cockroach section? Maybe the cockroach that eats paint section?" she asked. Goren looked at her confused. She sighed and put her pen down, leaning forward. "Didn't you say that you were painting your apartment?" she asked. He nodded. "By any chance was it blue?" he nodded, an expression of understanding spread across his face.  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember once in art class my teacher squashed a cockroach and it was green from eating paint. So it isn't some undiscovered bug then?" he asked disappointedly. Eames shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Goren. Afraid not" she said, getting back to her work. He leant back in his chair a moment, eyes fixed on the bug. Then he put it in the bin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was hours before they had word of a case. It was at a fire station, much to Goren's surprise. He was expecting some kind of house murder, not a murder in a public place.  
  
"One male and one female were stabbed to death. Nobody saw anything because they were both cleaning the trucks. Everyone else was having lunch," the Chief said.  
  
"Can we have thew surveillance tapes?" Goren asked. The chief nodded and retrieved them.  
  
"Anything been touched since it happened?" Goren asked, inspecting the trucks as she chief handed the tapes to him.  
  
"No. The police have already been here and they said they were going to leave it to you" he said. Goren found a shoe print that didn't look like one made by the standard fire fighter's boot.  
  
"He must have stepped in oil or something," he said to Eames.  
  
"He?" her tone of voice asking how he knew.  
  
"Unless you can find a female with a size 12 shoe," he said. She nodded as they walked back to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The detectives sat for 4 hours going through the tapes - Eames bored as hell, Goren watching intently. They finally got to the section about the time of the murder. They saw a man sneaking around the trucks, a woman falling on the floor then the man. After he was finished he snuck back out and walked on as if nothing happened. Goren froze the video to get a better look at the purp.  
  
"He looks about 5"8, Caucasian, black hair. That is something to go by," he said. Eames fiddled with her hair.  
  
"Yeah, about 5 thousand in New York fit that description" she said sarcastically. Deakins walked in at that moment.  
  
"I just got of the phone with Chief Constable Chambers. Two of his officers have been killed. A male and a female. It happened at a house that got reported for excessive noise. The owners are away on holiday though," he said. They made their way there to the house that was surrounded by police and the 'do not cross' tape.  
  
"The guy got away by car. We couldn't catch him. He left behind a few footprints in the mud" Chief Constable Chambers informed them. Eames identified the shoe print with the one they found earlier at the fire station.  
  
"Same guy. This is the exact footprint that was left at the fire station this morning" she said. She felt kind of proud she said it before Goren. She smiled to herself.  
  
"What?" Goren asked. She pointed to the shoe print. He looked surprised.  
  
"I didn't even see it," he said.  
  
"Whatever. You just wanted me to get this one," she said, smiling. He laughed.  
  
"Mmm, yeah" he said, Eames lightly pushed her partner. "It is going to rain soon, I can feel it" he told her as they got into the car.  
  
"I need to get home. It is already 6:30 and I am starving" she said, clipping her seatbelt on and starting the car.  
  
"Nuh uh, we have to fill out forms on that scene," he said. She groaned as she remembered. "But I have a nice fat juicy cockroach if you are hungry" he added.  
  
"Ewww! No thanks. I think we'll get something on the way back" she said. He was sometimes so disgusting, like a little kid. She shuddered at the thought of eating a cockroach. It grossed her out too much. She didn't end up eating - unlike her partner who enjoyed a hamburger and chips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There u go! I'm just gonna post all the chapters since I've finished the whole thing.so plz read on! 


	2. In Sickness And In Health

Chapter 2: In Sickness and in Health  
  
A/N: I bet I know what you're thinking. Are they getting married? Read on and find out  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren lay half awake watching the pigeon on his windowsill. It was 7:30 am but he couldn't be stuffed getting out of bed. He felt a cold coming on as he rolled out of bed. He groggily stumbled to the fridge and got a glass of orange juice. He guzzled it down with a Panadol and headed for the shower. He felt strange like something big was going to happen.  
  
After standing in there for 20 minutes enjoying the warmth and inhaling the steam he heard his phone ringing. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked to the sound.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Goren, its Eames. You don't sound to well" she said.  
  
"I think I'm getting sick," he said, sniffing.  
  
"Poor thing. There have been another 2 murders. This time Ambulance workers" she said.  
  
"I'll be right there" he said hanging up and getting dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the scene. Like the others murders, one male and one female. They were lying on the stretchers in the back of the ambulance. The same footprint was found at the scene.  
  
"There is a pattern emerging here," said Goren all stuffed up. Eames couldn't help but laugh. His usually deep voice sounded so funny and he was forever pulling out Aloe Vera extra soft tissues - which was incredibly funny to her because he was always such a tough guy. He could stand blood and guts and pain to extremes beyond hers, but when he had a cold and his nose hurt a bit, straight away out came the extra soft tissues.  
  
"Yes. I think he is killing two of every profession," she said, controlling her laughter. "Think about it. There have been fire fighters, police and now medics. Detectives could be next.or lawyers," she said.  
  
"We haven't got any new clues to this guy. He is very careful not to leave any new clues. Must know what he is doing" Goren assumed  
  
"I wonder why" Eames said, both leaving the scene to the police photographers.  
  
"I don't know. There is a convention for journalists tonight. If they are targeting professions, that's where he'll make his move" Goren said.  
  
"Ok. We'll get a team together and keep watch," Eames suggested. He nodded. "You can stay home if you want and I'll go with Matthews," she said to Goren as he blew his nose. "It'll be cold tonight."  
  
"No, that's fine. I'll go. I don't want to miss any action." He looked at her and smiled. She shook her head.  
  
"Adrenaline junkie" she said.  
  
"Anyway, this is a full time job. Whether I'm sick or healthy, I'm not gonna let you have all the fun" he said. She smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night was cold as Eames had predicted and the convention was going well. The 4 teams of detectives kept an eve on things as more and more people entered the hall. Eames and Goren walked around together, huddled close to keep war.  
  
"You know, this is my idea of a good night," Goren said, taking a deep breath of the fresh, cold air.  
  
"What? Walking around freezing your ass off?" she said. He nodded.  
  
"And I can't imagine doing it with anyone but you" he said, linking his arm through hers.  
  
"Ahhh, thanks Goren. You just bought yourself a nice big coffee when we've finished" she said. He chuckled. He had the best partner ever.  
  
The hours slipped by without any disturbances. The meeting was going well and the journalists learnt more ways to make stories. Once it had finished, the detectives disbanded - but a bit too soon. As everyone was leaving, a smoke bomb was thrown onto the stage at the two journalists giving the talk. One of the teams of detectives caught him, but he managed to wriggle free and escape. Eames and Goren were left to rush everyone out. Eames called the ambulance she had on standby as Goren raced up onto the stage to drag out the unconscious two.  
  
"Eames, take them to the ambulance" he said as she raced to collect the woman. The man was as large as Goren and he struggled a bit as the smoke got to him. The medic inspected her.  
  
"It is poison gas. Get the others out quick," said the medic. Eames raced back in and helped Goren. She held her breath and made it out just in time. The female journalist had regained consciousness and the medics worked on the man. He was only just breathing so they put an oxygen mask on.  
  
"Detective, we have to get a mask on you too" said one medic, hastily placing it over his face. Goren held it there and Eames rubbed his back. She looked around at all the people, and then noticed a figure standing in the alley down the side of the hall.  
  
"I'll be right back" she told Goren and ran after him. Goren looked on as she disappeared. He threw the mask off. The medic tried to stop him.  
  
"I have to go with her," he said, fearing for her life. A roll of thunder was heard as clouds started to come in. A spring storm was on the way. Goren chased after his partner, and he started to feel weird. His throat hurt, but he told himself it was his cold. He looked back at the two journalists. Both were ok, although the man didn't look too well. He was going to go back, but his partner needed his help. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed. His nice warm bed. Better than being in the freezing cold. He thought about the coffee Eames promised him. He couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uh oh!! 


	3. Refusing To Feel

Refusing To Feel  
  
A/N: Like it so far? Nearly finished!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he approached her, his lungs were burning. She was standing at one end and a man holding a cigarette at the other end of the dark alley.  
  
"Ah, about time you arrived. I need a few detectives to add to my list of people killed," he said taking a puff of his cigarette.  
  
"Well that's not going to happen," she said racing towards him, gun drawn. He just stood there. Goren raced after her.  
  
"Eames, No! Come back" he yelled, halfway down the alley. He saw the man take out a gun but before he could shoot her, she shot him.  
  
"You were going to kill us next, weren't you" she said to the bleeding man.  
  
"Yes, and never you mind, my fellow bad guys will eventually get you" he said. He looked past Eames at Goren who had collapsed on the concrete from the poison. "That is to say, they'll get you. Your partner, it seems, has already been killed." Eames looked back at Goren, who was gasping for air in a puddle of water that dripped from the theatre air conditioner. As the man died, Eames ran over to her struggling partner.  
  
"Oh, god! Goren, can you get up?" she cradled him in her arms. "I'll get an ambulance," she said, preparing to get up, but Goren raised his hand.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be ok," he said, hardly talking.  
  
"Please, let me get help. Goren? Bobby? Please" her voice getting softer as tear fell and hit his cheek as he faintly smiled. She knew what could happen, and he knew she was scared.  
  
"I'll be fine" he paused. "You'll be fine." He placed his hand over hers and squeezed it tight. Rain started to drizzle down as he closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing. The fact that he had a cold didn't make it any better, until is stopped and his body relaxed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames watched in horror, her eyes fixed on his hand as the grip loosened and his hand dropped. The rain fell down her face and dripped off her nose.  
  
"Goren? Oh my god, Goren? HELP!" she yelled as her instincts kicked in. She took her jacket off and placed it under his head. She needed to get him to an ambulance. She tried carrying him, but she was no match for his large body. She huddled over him, arms wrapped around her. Then the running footsteps of the medics were heard and they pushed her away as they worked on him. She hit hard against a brick wall, the wind being knocked out of her, and slid down it as she heard the horrible words 'no pulse.' They put him on the stretcher, put over a white sheet and proceeded in carrying him down the alleyway. She looked on.  
  
"I'm still here," she whispered as they took him away. She didn't want to go anywhere without him. But her legs were too wobbly to get up and she sat there paralysed until another medic spotted her.  
  
"Are you ok miss?" he asked caringly. He helped her up and inspected her face in a small patch of light. She suddenly snapped and looked at the man.  
  
"My partner is dead, isn't he?" she asked. The man nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." Eames closed her eyed. Dead. One word that could shatter her whole world. "Come on, lets get you outta here," he said as he put his arm around her, making sure she didn't fall. She watched as they loaded Bobby into the ambulance solemnly. That was the last she saw of him that night. She drove straight home and went to bed, refusing to think, refusing to feel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
( Nearly done! The next chapter is the whole reason I wrote the story 


	4. Goodbyes

Goodbyes  
  
A/N: Maybe some of u r wondering why I'd write such a sad story.probably not, but hey, someone might! This is what I think Eames would do if.god forbid.Goren died on the job. PS: just thought I'd let you know I don't know Bobby's b/day, so I used D'Onofrio's b/day instead.  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames lay in her bed awake. She slept well that night until she woke up and remembered that her partner was gone. Her Bobby died in that alleyway in the dark. The clock read 10:17 am but it felt 7:30. This was a day she never wanted to see. She got up, showered and found a black dress and shoes. In honour of her partner's crazy style, she wore one of his ties. She didn't care if others would think it outrageous, she did it for him.  
  
She headed to the cemetery in her car, thinking about her loss. All the things they did together, all the things she never said. She didn't want to cry. He wouldn't have wanted it. She promised herself she'd be strong. She arrived and met Deakins. He embraced her.  
  
"Alex, are you ok?" he asked. He felt so stupid saying it, but he had nothing else to say.  
  
"I will be." She said. She looked at the polished coffin that held her partner. She remembered it was only yesterday she was laughing with him and his smile warmed her heart. Now he wouldn't smile again and she couldn't bare it. The ceremony started with a song - 'Calling All Angels' by Train. A feeling of anger, hurt, despair and sadness swept over her.  
  
"We are here to celebrate the life of Robert Goren. Tenderly known as Bobby to his family and co-workers." the priest started. Eames ignored him and stared at the grass. She wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye, hoping nobody would notice - but Deakins did. He hugged her.  
  
"Its ok Alex. It is ok to cry," he whispered.  
  
"I know" she said, crying silently. Everyone at work saw her as a strong woman, but this was one time she could let go of that image.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ceremony was over after many tears. It was a small group - mostly other detectives, and a few family members. Eames was the last to leave. She watched doves that had been released fly around the trees in the deep blue sky. Her eyes were red and sore from crying and her heart ached. She placed flowers on Bobby's coffin and pulled out a note written on beautiful floral- edged, scented paper.  
  
"Hey Bobby. Um, I have something I have to read to you. I wrote it last night when I got home. It is about you. So uh, here it is.  
  
I had a friend, not long ago,  
Who told me he would never go.  
  
A partner in a detective job  
A friend when we had to stop.  
Who was always there for me,  
  
Who gave me courage to believe.  
Who gave me hope when I was lost  
  
And opened doors I wanted shut.  
  
I had a friend not long ago,  
Who told me he would never go.  
When at a loss, when I was down,  
Helped me turn my world around.  
Who laughed with me, who cried with me,  
Whose smile could set my spirit free.  
Showed me love still lingered in my heart  
  
And told me never give that up.  
  
I had a friend, not long ago  
Who told me he would never go.  
I had a friend that couldn't stay  
When angels came to take him away.  
  
I can only hope he know  
Just how much I miss him now.  
I cherish you with all my heart  
Bobby, in dreams we'll never part."  
  
By the end, Eames couldn't speak. She kissed the paper and placed it with the flowers. She stood staring at his coffin for what seemed forever. Her eyes diverted to the polished granite headstone. 'Robert Goren. Beloved Son. You are with the angels. Born 30 June 1959, Died 6 July 2003.'  
  
"Bobby, come back, please" she sobbed, even though she knew it was impossible. "I love you, don't you ever forget that ok?" she sniffed. She kissed her fingertips, placed them on the coffin and walked away. She felt like a huge part of her had been left with him. She got into her car and leant back in the seat. She looked back at Bobby. The grave attendants had arrived and she watched as he was lowered into the ground and the dirt piled on top. It was only then that it sunk in that he was gone forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She returned to work dressed in the black and his tie. His desk was exactly how he left it - paper, a half filled Styrofoam cup and the container with the cockroach. She smiled at that day when he messaged her about the bug. She sat down in his chair. It smelt of his aftershave. She went through his draws. All paper and notes on past cases. She couldn't bear to throw them away, but she knew she had to. At the end of it all, the desk was cleared of everything. It felt so strange sitting across from nothing. She could still see him there, head down working. She still saw him glancing up at her every once in awhile to check on her pile of work, trying to finish before she did. She knew it was a matter of time before the seat was filled and she'd have a new partner but she didn't want one. Nobody could replace him.  
  
When she arrived home there was a large box in front of her door. She took it inside and opened it. There was a letter on top many wrapped objects.  
  
To Alex.  
  
In the event that I die, this letter is to be read by you. So I guess I'm dead then.Shit. All these things belonged to me, but as my closest friend and faithful partner I want you to keep them. I couldn't go without leaving something to you. You have played a huge role in my life ever since the day I first met you and I'm thankful for all the things you've ever done for  
me. You are a very special person. You are intelligent, loyal and beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. I am glad I knew you because you made my life that much sweeter. I love you now and forever and  
I'll be watching over you.  
  
Love always,  
Bobby.  
  
Eames put the letter down and smiled. She looked inside the box. There were a few CD's, DVD's, books, aftershave that she liked, a few ties that she liked, a few pieces of jewellery, a stuffed toy she gave him as a joke and other bits and pieces. At the bottom of the lot there was a pretty photo frame with a picture of them both taken at an office party last year.  
  
"Thanks Bobby" she said into the air, hugging the photo.  
  
She went to sleep with the photo next to her. She stared at it until she went to sleep. She felt that he was there and it made her feel better.  
  
She dreamed of him that night. They were back in the office joking, laughing, talking about strange things and teasing one another. She didn't know how she was going to spend the rest of her life without him, but somehow she knew he wouldn't want her to worry because he was there - always.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh.tissues anyone? I needed one when I wrote it! Well there you have it. But never fear! We all know Bobby will come back in other fictions! Should I write one the same, but roles switched?? Hmmm 


End file.
